Master
by DyingEmber
Summary: This a weird one-shot based on a poem I wrote. Enjoy and R&R onegai!


Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh!  
  
Master  
  
*Crimson tears streak my face  
  
Ruby wine fills my mouth  
  
About my wrists, cold metal lace  
  
But have I had enough? *  
  
I've been with him for nine months now. Nine months of pain. Nine months of blood. Nine months of slavery. 999, the number of the beast. Guess I really am the accursed son after all. My whole life revolves around him. He is my god, my master. I deserve all I get so I really shouldn't be complaining. But I'm not complaining. I was an emotionless shell. He took all that away and gave me life.  
  
I hear the roar of a motor as his car draws near. Silence; a car door slams. Footsteps; he's coming near. The click of the lock, the squeak of hinges. God is home.  
  
"Konnichiwa Marik-sama," I greet him softly. Strong arms around me. Warm breath tickling my hair. A deep, soft chuckle. A silken, honey- coated voice at my ear.  
  
"Hello, my koi. Have you been good?" Voice sweet as a kitten, deadly as a viper. Sweet as honey, lethal as poison.  
  
"Hai. Aren't I always?" My only response was another deep laugh. A tug at my waist. He pulled me, leading me to the bedroom.  
  
*Bruising kisses, hard gruff caresses  
  
I wear a blanket of ruby-red blood  
  
Fingers trail through limp tangled tresses  
  
But why does it feel so good? *  
  
"Hurt me," I moan, a soft-spoken plea. A flash of silver held up for me to see. A sharp cold bite, the blade feasts on my flesh. Lattices of scars down my back. A network, a reminder of how worthless I am. Pain, pleasure, agony, heavenly. I revel in the sweet pain; I lap it up with hungry maw. Re! It feels so Re-dammed good. My blood-spill brings pleasure. Wave after wave of bittersweet ecstasy. I belong to him body, mind, and soul now until the end of time.  
  
"I own you." A slash of the dagger. He leaves his mark of possession. "You are mine, no one's but mine. You belong to me." God purrs to me. Calloused hands caress me, heated lips bruise me.  
  
"Please.hurt me.please master." My pleas are not heeded. Delicious torture. My mind falls senseless.  
  
*You penetrated my innocence  
  
The sensation was painful and new  
  
Electricity burning, overloading my senses  
  
But why did I let you? *  
  
My screams fill the air, a bittersweet symphony. You didn't wait to prepare, you never do. I'm used to it now. We move in tune with each other, you're leading the way. Moans, cries, screams; but you are silent. Was that the doorbell? I can no longer say. A curse, a shout. You leave me completely. You move away with a sharp, commanding 'stay.' Why wouldn't I? I could never leave you.  
  
*I can't escape from you, or abandon  
  
Nor sense in running, for I, they won't save  
  
Sweet pain by night, blank mask under the sun  
  
Am I truly your slave? *  
  
The slam of the door, you pound up the stairs. "Good boy," you praise. I always do as I'm told. "If you left you would not survive out there."  
  
"A slave is nothing without his master," my murmur of agreement. Your angrier now, I can tell. Your thrusts are harder, they propel you deeper. I'm tearing in half from the inside out. Your done now, you slowly pull out. An army of blood in your wake. Our sheets dyed crimson, sticky and cold. You sleep now, peaceful and relaxed. Your not cold anymore, your warm. I slip from the bed still covered in blood.  
  
I stumble to the bathroom not hoping for relief. You have long since hidden all the sharp objects from view. But no, you missed something. A razor, my savior, my personal temptation. I love the pain. I hate it, yet I crave it. The razor would bring more. Heaven or Hell? Didn't matter to me. One was of brimstone and burning fires, the other of blinding white light. Cuts litter my body. I slash, I tear, I revel in the intoxicating pain. Heh, bloody blood all in my hair and dripping from my fingers. Two vital slashes across my wrists. I'm fading fast. A shout, surprise and confusion.  
  
"Malik! What in Re's name have you done?! Your MINE! You can't go." An order said to late. One of his possessions is disappearing. Even in death I will belong to him. Burn in Hell or suffer in Heaven? Maybe both. But will I go to Heaven? After all my suicide was my redemption.  
  
*Kneeling beside through death, through life  
  
For now my wounds have been set  
  
Not for long; I take up the knife  
  
Master, can I leave yet? * 


End file.
